


The Incident

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Beth can’t get the image out of her mind.





	The Incident

Beth can’t get the image out of her mind.

Try as she might, there’s no erasing the picture of Rick with his cock out, hand moving up and down along the slick appendage.

She’d fled the moment they made eye contact, too fearful to stay and even apologize. She had no business, after all, entering his room without knocking. Not even if she meant to get Judith and give him the morning off of baby duties.

And now Beth can’t stop thinking about what it might feel like to wrap her own little hand around him.

For the remainder of the day, she does her best to ignore his mere existence. Beth cuts breakfast short when he arrives, taking back off for her cell. She even asks Carol to watch Judith for the day, far too mortified at the chance of running into Rick once more.

Beth watches from the prison yard as Rick works in the field, his strong arms busy hoeing to make way for fresh vegetation. He glances at her every once in awhile, her only response is to turn her head away and pretend to busy herself in her journal.

Eventually he seems to tire of their little game. He drops his utensil and pulls off his gloves before making his way over. Before he has the chance to get too close, she flees back into the prison.

Beth knows just how immature it is to run and hide, but honestly she doesn’t know what she could possibly say or do to make things better. Aside from giving him an apology hand job–Beth’s eyes squeeze shut of their own accord at the thought, her mind wandering again.

She makes it all the way to her shift on watch duty without any run-ins. Something Beth finds herself grateful for.

She sits along the edge of the tower, pen in hand. She doodles absentmindedly, making sure to scope out the fields every so often. By now, she’s got tower duty down to a science. Doodle, look around, repeat. It’s not hard work by any means, but it makes her feel like a part of the team.

When the door handle to the tower wiggles slightly, she curses herself for having missed seeing him coming.

She turns just in time to watch Rick enter the tower, shutting the loud door behind him. He turns to meet her gaze and she shrivels smaller in response, looking away.

“Nice night,” he offers, hands in his pockets. Beth can only muster up the courage to nod in response.

Rick sighs deeply. “Listen, Beth. I wanted to talk about this mornin’. To clear the air.”

“I’d rather not,” she eventually admits. “I’m beyond mortified, and you probably are, too.”

To her surprise, Rick chuckles. “Maybe a bit,” he admits. “But I want you to know somethin’. It’s natural, what I was doin’. Sometimes you just need to find release, be it yourself or a partner.”

Beth cups her head within her hands, sighing in exasperation. “You are so not tellin’ me this, Rick.”

“I know it’s embarrassin’, but it’s true. I’m just sorry you walked in when you did.”

“Me too,” she responds, finally turning to look at him. His cheeks are tinged pink, something she finds a small amount of comfort in. “I’m just embarrassed, is all. I’ve never-”

The blonde pauses, treading lightly.

Rick’s eyebrows crease together, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Never what?”

Beth sighs, biting at her lower lip. Squeezing her hands together, she blurts out: “I’ve never seen a guy, you know, naked. In person.”

This causes him to suck in a bit of air, his nostrils flaring at the thought. “You’ve never…”

She shakes her head quickly, face heating up. “Never.”

Now it’s Rick’s turn to grow red. His mind begins to betray him, thoughts of Beth Greene on her knees before him, his cock in her mouth. He’d be the first one she ever touched in such a way.

He knows it will never happen, couldn’t possibly, but these thoughts begin to stir something inside of him.

“This was a bad idea. I’ve got to go, Beth.”

Before she has the chance to stop him, he turns around and heads for the door.

“Wait, Rick!” He can’t help but pause, his back to her.

 _“Maybe you could show me? Again. Just for a little bit…”_ His imagination taunts him.

“I’m sorry,” is all she squeaks out.

Rick leaves the tower quickly afterwards, doing his best to conceal his growing erection.


End file.
